Her Angel
by animeguysaremylife
Summary: He will not let her die. Her life and her happiness is more important than whatever existence he has left.   Songfic from Takuto's point of view.   The song is Angel, by Natasha Bedingfield.


**Hello darlings! This is a brief songfic from Takuto's point of view. The song is Angel by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**If you have a question, critique, spot an error, or like this songfic, please leave a review. :) It would be much appreciated my kitten!**

**I do not own this song or Full Moon wo Sagashite. All rights belong to original owners.  
**

Backstage at a concert, a tall, lean young man watches the singer with his arms crossed. He is dressed in blue jeans and a white and blue jacket, and his slate-colored hair is tied back in a blue ribbon. He is wearing a white hat with kitty ears, and his backpack has tiny wings sprouting from the sides. He also appears to be floating.

This is Takuto Kira, and he watches with a carefully guarded face as the willowy blond girl on the stage sings soulfully.

_Just like a shadow,_

_I'll be beside you…_

The girl finishes her song with a bright smile, and then bows as she is bombarded with wild applause. She is Mitsuki Kouyama, alias Full Moon. On the outside she is bright, shining, awash with light. But Takuto knows her well enough to see that even though she is overjoyed to be singing again, she is hiding heavy wounds. Eichi's death cut her to the quick, and she is still healing. And her time is running out….

_No, _Takuto thought quickly, _I made a promise. I will not let her die. _He remembers that afternoon where he had declared that he would not let her die, holding her as she let her emotions out. He had done his best to soothe her, to ease her pain, hoping that his arms could be protection for her.

_I'll be your comfort, _

_I'm there to guide you home…_

Mitsuki bounces off the stage, flushed with the exhilaration of her concert. Her long blond hair tumbles in curls down her back, and she is wearing a white dress with blue trim. Her big earthy eyes are sparkling with excitement. Takuto's heart jumps when he sees how beautiful she looks.

"Takuto, did I do okay?" she asks.

Takuto floats down to her level. "You sounded amazing." Didn't she always sound amazing? Especially when singing Eternal Snow. His old song. She certainly did it justice.

Mitsuki smiles widely, delighted with his compliment. He feels a warmth spread up his cheeks, and he's glad to know he's made her happy.

"Mitsuki, you did wonderful!" A voice gushes, and Takuto and Mitsuki turn to see a hyper young girl with long bubblegum hair and a red and white outfit pop into existence. This is Meroko Yui, and she had previously been watching quietly in her bunny plushie form. She embraces Mitsuki. "It's so great for you to be back at work again!"

A shadow crosses Takuto's face as the details of the last few weeks come back to him. Mitsuki, sunk into an endless depression….had almost killed herself. She'd been deceived by that lowlife Izumi…she had almost done it. Almost cast herself forever into endless darkness, had almost joined Meroko and Takuto as Shinigami….

Certainly, if she'd been a Shinigami, it would have been…easier. If, by some miracle, she ever felt a speck of the love he felt for her in return, it would have been easier if they'd both been Shinigami.

But that didn't matter. They-Mitsuki and Takuto, together-didn't matter. SHE mattered. Her life, her happiness-that was what mattered. Whatever else happened, Takuto could handle it, he could deal, so long as she was happy. Besides, he would never wish this fate on anyone-not his worst enemy.

_Just like the moon, _

_I'll step aside_

_To let your sun shine _

_While I follow behind…_

Mitsuki untangled herself from Meroko's embrace, but held on to one of Meroko's hands. Smiling up at Takuto, she linked her other arm through his. Takuto caught his breath, but maintained his smooth façade. "Come on, let's go find Wakaoji-sensei!" Mitsuki said, pulling Takuto and Meroko along with her. Her foot caught on a cable connected to one of the stage lights, and the clumsy girl started to fall. Takuto automatically tightened his grip on her arm and steadied her. She smiled ruefully at him in thanks.

_If I could be your angel,_

_Your angel, your angel…_

_Protect you from the pain…_

As they walked-and floated-Takuto was vibrantly aware of Mitsuki's slight pressure on his arm. She, poor girl, had no way of knowing how such a small act affected him.

Would he ever be able to tell her how he really felt?

_I'll keep you safe from danger…_

_From danger, from danger…_

_You'll never hurt again…_

_No more…_

Takuto shook the thoughts away. Right now, it didn't matter. Right now, he just wanted to focus on keeping Mitsuki happy. On keeping her safe. That was his job, his role. He was Mitsuki's guardian, her caretaker, her…

_A-N-G-E-L…_

_A-N-G-E-L…_

He would keep her safe. He would not let her die. And then, if there was time, if there was a place for it…he would tell her his true feelings.

And if there was a lucky star for him in Heaven, maybe she would feel the same.

_I'll be your angel…_

**Please review :D! **_  
_


End file.
